plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabbage-pult
The Cabbage-pult is the primary offensive plant for the early Roof levels, throwing cabbages that deal more damage per-projectile to zombies than an ordinary Peashooter. The Cabbage-pult sacrifices rate of fire for power, being twice as strong by projectile, so it shoots half as fast as a Peashooter, making them both deal the same amount of damage overall. Like all other lobbed-shot plants, it can damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Trash Can Zombies, and Ladder Zombies directly by ignoring their shields, and they can also hit Snorkel Zombies even while they're underwater. It can fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting you fit more offensive power on the map. Overall, the Cabbage-pult has the same damage rate as the Peashooter, but is more versatile. The Cabbage-pult, along with the projectile, is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea (the cabbage). It is obtained after winning level 4-10. Suburban Almanac Entry Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon in the beginning of each level. However, on advanced or more difficult levels, seed packets are too valuable to waste on less-powerful plants. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have both it and Kernel-pult, it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof stages instead of Peashooters, as peas will splatter on the slope of the Roof. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time In the second game, it also is good as a starting plant. It is able to bypass any graves in the way, good for advanced Pyramid of Doom levels as they are spammed with Tombstones. Cabbage-pults can also be a good starter in the Pirate Seas as they can defeat Barrel Roller Zombie with out destroying the barrel first. It is advised to use Peashooters than Cabbage-pults in the Wild West because of it's rate of fire being slower to deal with Zombie Chickens. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Cabbage-pult.gif|Animated Cabbage-pult Zen 15.jpg|Cabbage-pult in the Zen Garden Cabbage Pult Seed.jpg|Cabbage-pult Seed Packet in the iPad version Cabbage-pult.jpg|Imitater Cabbage-pult cabbageseedpc.PNG|Cabbage-pult seed packet in PC version DS Cabbage.png|DS Cabbage-pult Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Cabbage-pult.jpg|Cabbage-pult's artwork Map_Cabbage-pult.jpg|Cabbage-pult on the map Cabbage-pultPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Cabbage-pult seed packet HD cabbagwe.png|HD Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume Cabbage pult and stickman.jpeg|Cabbage and stickman. Note: Cabbage is crying. Trivia General *It is often compared to the Peashooter. Plants vs. Zombies *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant that is not an upgradable plant or an Upgrade Plant, as Kernel-pult and Melon-pult can be upgraded while Winter Melon is an upgrade. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the Zombie will instantly be hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and falling on the zombie. This also happens with the other Lobbed-shot Plants, except the Kernel-pult when throwing Kernels. *All Lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Cabbage-pult has a bent stem, the Kernel-pult has a zig-zag like stem, and the Melon-pult has a vine for a stem. *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant with a leaf on its stem. *The Cabbage-pult has the only projectile that fits perfectly in its catapult. *Like Crazy Dave, Cabbage-pult doesn't know how the zombies got on the roof. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Like the Melon-pult and Kernel-pult, Cabbage-pult's basket has changed. It is now more cabbage-like. *Cabbage-pult's leaf on it's stem is gone. *Instead of four leaves as its base, the bottom is now a piece of cabbage. See Also *Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt